The present invention relates to a video color printer, and particularly to a video color printer provided with a device for scanning a material such as photographs, books, magazines, etc.
There has been an increasing need for an apparatus for printing a video signal of a video system on a printing paper. A video color printer is widely used for printing video signals of VTRs (video tape recorders) , camcorders (camera recorders) , TVs, etc. In addition, a color scanner printer is used for printing video signals produced by an image scanner to scan a material such as books, photographs, magazines, etc.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a system for printing a video signal produced by video system or image scanner comprising an image scanner 1, computer 2, scanner printer 3, video system 4 and video printer 5. The video system 4 may be a VTR, camcorder, TV, etc. In this system, the video printer 5 prints the video signal of video system on a printing paper. The image scanner 1 scans a material such as books, photographs, magazines, etc. with an image sensing device, and scanner printer 3 to print video signals produced by the image scanner 1 or processed by the computer 2.
The image sensing device may be generally a line transferring CCD or interline transferring CCD for NTSC. The line transferring CCD scans lines of a material one by one, while the interline transferring CCD scans at once the full extent of a material by using a shutter.
Meanwhile, in order to print a material such a photograph, book, magazine, etc. with a video printer 5, the material should be scanned by the image scanner 1 to generate corresponding video signals processed by the computer 2 for printing with the video printer 5.
As stated above, the conventional system for printing video signals produced by various video systems or obtained by scanning a material such as a photograph, book, magazine, etc. must be simultaneously provided with a video printer and scanner printer, or a video printer, image scanner and computer.